wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ostatnia brygada/Cz.III/05
Kategoria:Ostatnia brygada V Fabryka Bielawskiego niczym zewnętrznie nie różniła się od setek innych fabryk w tej dzielnicy. Kilkadziesiąt metrów ohydnej czerwonej cegły, poprzerzynanej symetrycznymi kratkami okien o czarnych, zadymionych szybkach. Wielka, okryta rdzą brama żelazna, a obok małe drzwiczki. Podwórze brukowane nierównymi „kocimi łbami”, bielona poczekalnia. Na ścianach fotografie maszyn, hal, gotowych fabrykatów. ― Pan prezes prosi. Dowmunt wszedł. Bardzo duży pokój o zimnych, wysokich oknach, modele aparatów. Zza biurka wstał Bielawski. W jego uprzejmym uśmiechu i w szanownym tubalnym głosie drgała ironia. ― Witam was, kuzynie. Jakże się cieszę, że nareszcie raczyliście mnie odwiedzić. Siadajcie, proszę. Czemuż mam to zawdzięczać? ― Jestem opiekunem rodziny świętej pamięci posła Żegoty i egzekutorem jego testamentu. ― Aaa? Niezmiernie mi miło, że wobec tego z kuzynem będziemy mieli wspólne interesy. ― Hm... ― Sądzę, że i wy, kuzynie, jesteście z tego zadowoleni? Co? ― Przypuszczam, że nie zabraknie do tego powodów. Na razie wszakże chciałbym zapoznać się ze stanem interesów. Bielawski skłonił się z powagą. ― Służę kuzynowi. Zaraz wydam dyspozycję, by przedstawiono kuzynowi księgi. Zresztą dotychczasowy plenipotent nieboszczyka Żegoty, mecenas Hochman, na pewno potrafi kuzyna należycie poinformować. ― Byłem u niego ― odparł Dowmunt ― lecz odniosłem wrażenie, że orientuje się bardzo słabo. Na przykład twierdzi, że obecnie wartość jednego udziału waha się koło osiemdziesięciu złotych, co jest chyba nonsensem, zważywszy początkową cenę tysiąca. Bielawski zrobił smutną minę. ― Niestety ― zaczął ― dzisiejsza cena... ― No, o tym to potem, kuzynie. Na razie chciałbym się zapoznać z przedsiębiorstwem. Lecz pozwoli kuzyn, że nie sam się tym zajmę. ― Ależ naturalnie, naturalnie ― rozpłynął się Bielawski ― przecież wiem, jak bardzo kuzyn jest zapracowany. Słyszałem, słyszałem. Podobno „Adrol” to prawdziwa perła? Jak idzie? ― Dziękuję. Średnio. ― Średnio? Średnio w dzisiejszych warunkach znaczy tyle, co świetnie! Tak, kuzynie. Ludzie z zazdrością patrzą na „Adrol”. Szczerze kuzynowi powiem, że nie spodziewałem się po nim takiego rozmachu. Dowmunt chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz Bielawski przerwał: ― Zaraz, zaraz kuzynie. Skoro już mówimy ze sobą szczerze... ja czuję, że kuzyn ma do mnie żal jakiś. O co? Dalibóg nie wiem. Nawet sam chciałem pierwszy złożyć wam wizytę, pomimo tego, że to wyście przyjechali do Warszawy i że jestem stary. Czekał odpowiedzi i cały zaczaił się w sobie. Pewien był, znając wybuchową naturę Andrzeja, że ten wspomni obojętność Bielawskich dla swojej matki. Dowmunt jednak rzekł zimno: ― Daruje kuzyn, ale ja w ogóle tak jestem pochłonięty pracą, że literalnie żadnych stosunków nie utrzymuję. Żyję poza życiem towarzyskim. Tematu tego więcej już nie poruszali, ani tym razem, ani za następnych kilka przyjazdów Dowmunta do fabryki. Do lustracji przedsiębiorstwa Andrzej zaangażował młodego prawnika Zacharewicza, dalekiego krewnego Ireny Żabianki. Był to szczupły brunecik, zawsze wyelegantowany i pomimo ciężkich warunków materialnych, w jakich się znajdował, wyglądający na gogusia. Z domem ciotki Żabiny nie utrzymywał żadnych stosunków. Andrzej zaś poznał go kiedyś przez Romana, który o Zacharewiczu wyrażał się z wielkim uznaniem. Dowmunt natomiast, przyglądając się wymuskanej powierzchowności młodego adwokata, nie mógł podzielić zdania szwagra. Oczekiwał go jednak miły zawód. Zacharewicz okazał się nieocenionym współpracownikiem, bardzo prędko orientującym się w swym zadaniu, ostrożnym, przezornym i czujnym. Już po tygodniu powiedział Dowmuntowi: ― Z Bielawskim jest źle. Nie mogę go nazwać uczciwym człowiekiem, a cała administracja fabryki pachnie mi grubymi szwindlami. ― Możliwe ― rzekł Dowmunt ― niech pan bada dalej i nie daje po sobie poznać, że się w czymś orientuje. ― Na razie wpadłem tylko na ślad poważnych nadużyć podatkowych. Dochody, moim zdaniem, są trzykroć wyższe od wykazanych. Mam wrażenie, że się to skończy kryminałem. ― Serio? ― Ręczyć za to jeszcze nie mogę, ale w ciągu miesiąca postaram się mieć niezbite dowody w ręku. W każdym razie już dziś gwarantuję, że wartość jednego udziału musi być znacznie wyższa od ceny nominalnej. Nieboszczyk Żegota miał trzydzieści procent udziałów, a nadto pożyczył spółce sto tysięcy gotówką, co w książkach nie figuruje. Dowmuntowi gdzieś w głębi mózgu rozjarzyła się zła iskierka. Perspektywa zamknięcia Bielawskiego w więzieniu... Czekaj, łajdaku!... Tymczasem zbliżała się wiosna i nawał pracy rósł w zastraszającym tempie. Dowmunt, Grzesiak i Roman niemal nie wychodzili z biura. Dla niektórych wydziałów musiano wprowadzić godziny wieczorowe, na co personel sarkał, bowiem szef kategorycznie oświadczył, że o dodatkowym wynagrodzeniu mowy być nie może, i tylko mgliście wspomniał o gratyfikacji. Zbliżała się kampania zbożowa i trzeba było na gwałt mobilizować gotówkę, zważywszy, że w Ratyńcu czekały jej napływu rozpoczęte inwestycje. Po długich wahaniach Andrzej zaproponował Ewie ulokowanie jej pieniędzy w „Adrolu”. Zgodziła się natychmiast. Cieszyła ją myśl, że w ten sposób jeszcze bliższa będzie życiu Andrzeja. Od czasu wstrząsu doznanego wskutek halucynacji Dowmunta ich stosunki powróciły do dawnych, pozornie konwencjonalnych form, do obojętnych rozmów, do posłusznych, karnych słów. I tylko oczy nie dawały się ujarzmić. Wybiegały ku sobie spojrzeniami stokroć od słów wymowniejszymi, płonęły, jaśniały ku sobie pragnieniami... Czasem pochmurniały rozpaczą, czasem gasły w tępym bólu. Pogrążali się w tych misteriach i nimi żyli. A niewiele tych chwil było i z konieczności stawały się one coraz rzadsze, Dowmunt bowiem coraz mniej mógł urwać czasu dla siebie. W domu spędzał zaledwie kilka nocnych godzin. Gnębiła go i rozrzewniała rezygnacja Marty. Marty, której nie mógł ani jednego postawić zarzutu... Czemuż nie umiał go znaleźć! O, ileż by lżej wówczas było mu na duszy... Lecz Marta wciąż nie zmieniała swego sposobu bycia. Cicha, troskliwa, dyskretna, nie narzucająca się. Nawet nie telefonowała doń do biura. Tak się już do tego przyzwyczaił, że pewnego wieczora, gdy podniósłszy słuchawkę poznał głos żony ― przestraszył się. Był przekonany, że musiało się coś stać niezwykłego. Zresztą głos drżał wyraźnie, a słowa zdawały się potwierdzać obawy. ― Andrzeju. Proszę cię, przyjdź zaraz, ale natychmiast. Miał właśnie bardzo ważną konferencję. ― Co się stało? ― Nie mogę mówić przez telefon. Przyjdź natychmiast. Koniecznie. ― Dobrze. Za pięć minut będę. Odłożył słuchawkę. ― Panowie wybaczą. Jestem w nagłej sprawie wezwany do domu. Za kwadrans wrócę. Zresztą, może przełożymy rozmowę na jutro? Zgodzili się i Andrzej szybko wybiegł. W głowie roiły się domysły. Serce ściskał niepokój. Ewa?... A może Zacharewicz wygadał się... Nie... nie... Irena?... Zapomniał kluczy i musiał zadzwonić. Drzwi uchyliła Marta, lecz łańcuch zdjęła dopiero wówczas, gdy ujrzała męża. ― Co się stało? Była blada i wzburzona. Chwyciła go za ramię. ― Stanisław... ― Twój brat? Co? ― Jest tutaj. ― Jak to? ― Wyprawiłam służbę... Boże! Boże!... ― Skąd się tu wziął? ― Nic wiem... Przyszedł... Telefonowałam też po Komana. ― I czego chce? ― Chce, bym go ukryła! Boże! Co robić... Andrzej nic nie odpowiedział. Na czole zarysowały się węzły żył. Zdjął futro. ― Gdzie on jest? ― W gabinecie. ― Widział go kto? ― Nikt. ― Idź do swego pokoju. I uspokój się. W klubowym fotelu siedział rozwalony, z nogą założoną na nogę Stanisław. Zapuścił brodę i wąsy, i chociaż miał lat trzydzieści kilka, wyglądał na z górą czterdzieści. ― Czego pan sobie życzy? Nie śpiesząc się wstał i wyciągnął rękę. ― Dzień dobry panu. Czekał chwilę, później pstryknął palcami i schował rękę do kieszeni. Dowmunt stał nad nim groźny i ponury. ― Czego pan sobie życzy? ― Czego? Ano drobiazg. Kilku dni gościny. Ścigają mnie... ― Precz! Precz, łajdaku! ― Z wolna, panie szwagrze, z wolna! Jeszcze może się okazać, że... ― Precz! ― Może się okazać, że mnie sam pan poprosi, bym łaskawie został. ― Precz z mego domu! ― Taak? A czemuż to innych zdrajców mógł pan tu ukrywać?... Dowmuntowi wyciągnięta ręka zastygła w powietrzu. Stanisław roześmiał się swobodnie. ― Właśnie, właśnie... nie myli się pan, panie szwagrze, mówię o agentce GPU, o pańskiej kochance, o pani Lenie, o boskiej pani Lenie... ― Milcz, łotrze! ― Po co te obelgi? Pomówmy jak mężczyźni. Proszę, niechże pan usiądzie. Rozsiadł się wygodnie. ― Widzi pan, jeżeli mnie złapią, będę zmuszony „wsypać” i pana, i pańską przyjaciółkę. Przyznaję, że jest urocza, ale cóż pocznę? Zycie nie jest romansem. Wszak prawda?... Andrzej konwulsyjnie zaciskał pięści. ― Niech pan pomyśli ― ciągnął Stanisław ― że i dla całej rodziny nie będzie to zbyt miła reklama. ― To jest ohydny szantaż! ― Możliwe. Jednakże jest, i z tym musi się pan liczyć. ― Dałeś, łotrze, słowo honoru, że do kraju... ― Za pozwoleniem! Łotry nie mają honoru. ― Chcesz pan pieniędzy? Ile?... ― O, pieniądze też się przydadzą. Pieniądz, drogi szwagrze... ― Ile?... W przedpokoju rozległ się dzwonek. Andrzej drgnął i ruszył ku drzwiom. Dogoniła go sycząca groźba: ― Tylko bez kawałów, drogi szwagrze!... Przyszedł Roman. ― Co się stało? Andrzej starannie zamknął drzwi. ― Cicho. Twój brat jest tutaj. ― Stanisław? ― Tak. Chce, byśmy go ukryli na parę dni. Romanowi krew rzuciła się do twarzy. Jego rysy przybrały wyraz wściekłości, skurczyły się nagle jak paszcza wilka, gotowego do skoku. ― Dzwoń po policję, Andrzeju! ― wyrzucił z siebie ochrypłym szeptem. ― Niepodobna. Ten łotr grozi skandalem. ― Wszystko jedno. ― Może weźmie pieniądze?... Może pójdzie sobie?... ― Jak to? Chcesz szpiega puścić wolno?! Za żadne skarby!!! Dzwoń po policję! ― Nie mogę... zastanówmy się. Skandal... może znajdzie się jakieś kompromisowe... ― Co?... Co?... Hańba! Wolę sobie w łeb palnąć! Chwycił słuchawkę telefonu. Andrzej stał ponury. Każdy trzask widełek, uderzanych niecierpliwą ręką Romana, czuł jak uderzenie młotkiem po czaszce. Słowa rzucane przezeń do słuchawki odbiegały daleko i ustawiały się perspektywą skandalu, kompromitacji... Nagle drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się gwałtownie. Stanisław jednym rzutem oka ocenił sytuację i skoczył do drzwi wyjściowych. Zanim jednak zdołał otworzyć zatrzask, poczuł na karku twarde ręce. Roman targnął z całej siły i zwalił go na wznak, aż zadudniło, i zagrodził sobą drzwi. ― Puszczaj, draniu! Stanisław zerwał się i rzucił na brata. Większy był od niego i silniejszy, obalił go jednym zamachem, lecz Roman uczepił się nóg i zwalił go na siebie. Zwarli się w konwulsyjnym uścisku. Potoczyły się dwa splątane ciała, wywrócił się stolik, na którym stała kryształowa patera, i cały przedpokój zasypany został odłamkami szkła, co wbijały się w ręce, kaleczyły tarzane po podłodze twarze i karki. ― Puszczaj! ― charczał raz po raz Stanisław. Krew bryzgała na ściany. Na białym chodniku rozmazywała się w szerokie kleksy. Roman nie puszczał. Nagle poczuł na szyi zęby. Wpijały się żarłocznie, nienawistnie. Sprężył mięśnie nadludzkim wysiłkiem i przewalił brata na wznak. Ten puścił na chwilę ręce, by nie stracić równowagi, i Roman zdążył chwycić go za szyję. Targnął ostatkiem sił i wyrżnął głową Stanisława o podłogę... Jeszcze raz... Jeszcze raz... W krąg leciały bryzgi krwi i szkła. Andrzej stał posępny, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma i patrzył. Wreszcie Roman podniósł się, dysząc ciężko. Trupio blada twarz ociekała krwią, poszarpane ubranie, spod rozdartego kołnierzyka spływały na zmięty gors tłuste, grube krople krwi. Na schodach rozległ się gwałtowny tupot nóg i czyjeś ramiona wparły się w drzwi, aż zatrzeszczały. ― Andrzej otworzył. Przedpokój zapełnił się policją. Komisarz nachylił kozią twarz nad leżącym. ― Tak, to ten... Wziął go za puls. ― Żyje, bestia! Co, chciał uciekać? ― Obrzucił wzrokiem Romana. ― Ależ pana urządził. Galas, dzwoń po pogotowie! Komisarz przesłuchał pobieżnie Andrzeja i Romana. Uścisnął im ręce. ― Dziękuję panom. Bardzo to szlachetnie, żeście nie dali szpiegowi uciec, choć, niestety, jest krewnym. ― Czy, komisarzu, dałoby się uniknąć rozgłosu? ― zapytał Dowmunt. ― Tymczasem oczywiście tak. Ale później dojdzie rzecz do sądu ― rozumieją panowie?... ― Prosiłbym pana, panie komisarzu, tylko o dyskrecję pana i pańskich podwładnych. ― Za to mogę ręczyć, ― Dziękuję. Przyjechało pogotowie. Lekarz opatrzył pokaleczenia Romana, na szczęście powierzchowne, i zbadał Stanisława, który nie odzyskał przytomności. ― Hm... Dziwne ― rzekł ― żadnych poważnych uszkodzeń, a tak długotrwałe omdlenie. ― Czy trzeba go dać do szpitala? ― zapytał komisarz. ― Nie sądzę. ― No, to jazda. Na nosze go. Marta siedziała w łazience i płakała. ― Zanocujesz u nas, Romanie ― odezwał się Dowmunt ― przecie niepodobna, byś w takim stanie wychodził. Zresztą ja muszę teraz być na mieście i nie chciałbym Marty zostawić samej... Zgodził się. Andrzej szybko nałożył futro, zbiegł ze schodów, na rogu dopadł taxi i po pięciu minutach już dzwonił do drzwi prezesostwa Kulczów. Zdziwiony tak późną wizytą lokaj oświadczył, że państwa nie ma w domu, pan jeszcze nie wrócił z klubu, a pani z teatru. ― Zaczekam ― rzucił Dowmunt i zaczął przemierzać nerwowym krokiem szeroką przestrzeń hallu. Myśl jego stopniowo powracała do normalnego biegu. Wrażenia stygły, logika formowała wnioski. Teraz dopiero zdał sobie sprawę z całą dokładnością z impulsu, który mu kazał tu przyjechać. Tak, zbyt mało zostawało czasu. Jutro ten łotr złoży zeznanie i Lena zostanie aresztowana. Czy tylko Lena? Przecie, przynajmniej póty, póki sprawa się nie wyjaśni, mogą i jego osadzić w więzieniu. Plan działania był prosty, Lena musi natychmiast wyjechać. Najlepiej za granicę... Spojrzał na zegarek: dobiegała północ. Wreszcie przyszedł Kulcz. Obecność Dowmunta wprawiła go w zdumienie. Ten zaś za wszelką cenę usiłował rozmową wytargować jeszcze kilka minut. Może wróci Lena. Lecz Lena nie wracała i sytuacja stawała się śmieszną. Nie było innego wyjścia. Trzeba było Kulcza wtajemniczyć w zewnętrzne szczegóły afery. Dowmunt zaczął mówić. Wiedział, że mówi do człowieka opanowanego, przezornego i sprytnego. Twarz prezesa nabierała apoplektycznej barwy, krótkie, rudym włosem upstrzone palce nie ustawały w nerwowym ruchu. Po kwadransie, gdy Dowmunt zamilkł, wycedził: ― Nie będę pytał, czy pan był kochankiem Leny, czy nie,.. Jesteśmy obaj poważni ludzie i wiemy, co to jest prawo życia. W każdym razie dziękuję panu, że mnie pan ostrzegł. ― Więc pan żonę wyśle za granicę? ― Naturalnie. Ale to nie załatwi sprawy, jeżeli ten szpieg zezna, że Lena... Przygryzł wargi i wbił wzrok w oczy Downiunta. ― Jedynym uratowaniem mnie i mego domu od kompromitacji i skandalu byłoby, żeby nic nie zeznał... ― Nie zechce ― zaprzeczył Dowmunt ― dawałem mu pieniądze i nie zechciał... ― Nie rozumie mnie pan... Ja mówię o czymś innym. Wiem, że nie zechce. Ale przecie może zajść okoliczność, że nie będzie... mógł. Powiada pan, że zabrano go w stanie nieprzytomnym... Pochylił się tak, że jego kopulasta czaszka zawisła nad Dowmuntem. ― Uważa pan? Przecie mógł dostać, na przykład, wstrząsu mózgu! A wstrząs mózgu bywa śmiertelny... Często, do diabła, bywa śmiertelny! Dowmunt w milczeniu opuścił głowę. Zrozumiał i całe jego jestestwo wzdrygnęło się protestem, lecz usta ― milczały. Zresztą... może źle zrozumiał. Gdy wychodził z gabinetu Kulcza, słyszał jeszcze jego głos spokojny i twardy, wymieniający jakieś cyfry. Kulcz telefonował. Gdy lokaj zamykał za Dowmuntem masywne drzwi, przed bramę zajechała duża limuzyna, pełna rozbawionego towarzystwa. Andrzej widział przez sztachety, jak wysiadała Lena, jeszcze jakaś dama i trzech panów. Powitano go podchmielonymi okrzykami i tylko Lena z niepokojem szukała jego wzroku. ― Wiecie państwo co? Skoro gość mi uciekł z domu właśnie wówczas, gdy ja wróciłam, nie daruję mu tego i będzie musiał ze mną pogawędzić. Przejdziemy się trochę, takie śliczne powietrze. Wszyscy się zgodzili, a ona bez namysłu wsunęła rękę pod ramię Dowmunta i ruszyła naprzód. ― Boże, co się stało? ― zapytała, kurczowo ściskając jego łokieć. Urywanymi zdaniami, niemal szeptem opowiedział jej przebieg zdarzeń i powtórzył swoją rozmowę z Kulczem. Lena drżała całym ciałem, uginały się pod nią nogi, w skośnych oczach osiadł paniczny lęk. Ci jednak, co szli za nimi, widzieli, jak serdecznie i wesoło śmieje się wyprzedzająca ich para. ― Andy ― mówiła Lena ― przebacz mi, przebacz... Jakiż ty dobry jesteś. Boże, Boże... ― Cicho. Niech pani dziś jeszcze wyjedzie. I to na dłużej. Najlepiej byłoby, gdybyś mogła namówić męża na przeniesienie się, choćby do Szwajcarii czy do Monte Carlo... Słowem tam, gdzie dla tamtych byłaby pani bezużyteczna... ― Tak, tak, tak... ― powtarzała ― do Szwajcarii. Jak najprędzej... Boże, ja jestem półprzytomna... Dopędził ich rozbawiony rotmistrz, którego nazwiska Andrzej sobie nie przypominał. ― Muszę wam opowiedzieć ten kawał! Świetny! A może znacie historię o Żydzie? Otóż wiecie, jaka jest różnica między Żydem a Izraelitą? No? ― Nie, nie wiem ― odparł z uśmiechem Dowmunt. ― Otóż Izraelita, proszę was, to jest skromny Żyd, a Żyd to jest bezczelny Izraelita. Kapitalne! Prawda?... Wybuchnął śmiechem, a całe towarzystwo, które właśnie nadeszło, zawtórowało zgodnym chórem. Dowmunt pożegnał się i poszedł do domu. Marta i Roman nie spali. Roman z obandażowaną głową leżał na tachcie w gabinecie, Marta blada i zapłakana siedziała obok. Gdy Andrzej zbliżył się do niej, niespodziewanie chwyciła jego rękę i przywarła ustami. ― Przepraszam cię, bardzo przepraszam, za Stanisława... Andrzejowi również zwilgotniały oczy. Przytulił ją do siebie i zaczął całować. ― Uspokój się, kochanie, uspokój... Za cóż mnie przepraszasz... Uspokój się, Martuś, już wszystko dobrze... Łkała w jego ramionach i tuliła się mocno do tej szerokiej piersi, w której przecież odezwało się dla niej to serce, serce, co już zdawało się, na zawsze ostygło... Siedzieli tak w ciszy, gdy wtem u drzwi rozległ się dzwonek. Na czole Dowmunta znowu nabiegły krwią żyły. Ciężko podniósł się. W przedpokoju już wszystko było uprzątnięte i tylko na tapecie tu i ówdzie znaczyły się rude plamy. ― Przepraszam, że o tak późnej porze pana niepokoję ― rzekł mały, koślawy człowieczek z zajęczą wargą ― ale sprawa ta bardzo pana obejdzie i jest pilna. Pan Dowmunt? Nieprawdaż? ― Tak. Czego pan sobie życzy? ― Jestem współpracownikiem „Gońca Stołecznego”. Właśnie przed godziną otrzymaliśmy wiadomość o... zresztą może pan sam przeczyta. Wyjął z kieszeni duży kwadrat szarego papieru. Z jednej strony papier był czysty, z drugiej widniał tytuł dziennika, a pod nim czerwony tytuł na całą szerokość strony: „Dramat szpiegowski w arystokratycznym domu. ― Właściciel „Adrolu”, p. Andrzej Dowmunt, ujął swego szwagra, hrabiego Stanisława Rzeckiego, szpiega GPU... Krwawa walka i uwięzienie zemdlonego agenta”. Dalej był sążnisty i w sensacyjnym tonie utrzymany opis wieczornych zdarzeń, informacje o rodzinie Rzeckich, o Dowmuncie, o „Adrolu”... ― Widzi pan ― odezwał się przybysz, gdy Andrzej skończył czytanie ― to jest odbitka szczotkowa. Za godzinę będzie na maszynie. Rozumie pan, że tak wielka sensacja przyniesie dziennikowi masę korzyści. Tym bardziej, że żaden inny dziennik nie będzie jej miał. Dlatego też daliśmy ją do druku. Ale gdy już kolumna była gotowa, przyszedł nasz naczelny redaktor, pany Trylski, i powiada, że to niemożliwe, bo pan jest jego znajomym i nie chciałby tego podawać, bo to na pewno panu zrobi przykrość. ― A czy to można by jeszcze wycofać? ― Trudno byłoby, ale można. Najlepiej niech pan zadzwoni do redaktora. Zadzwonił. Trylski odezwał się natychmiast. ― Ach, pan Dowmunt? Jakże współczuję, takie przykrości. ― Panie redaktorze. Bardzo zależałoby mi na tym, by prasa nie podawała o wszystkim ani słowa. Nawet dziwię się, bo zarówno komisarz, jak i lekarz pogotowia obiecali mi dyskrecję. ― Ach, panie, może pan być pewien, że żaden dziennik wiadomości tych nie otrzymał, ale my to musieliśmy mieć. Nasi czytelnicy lubią sensację, a ja jestem dobrym businessmanem i potrafię tak się urządzić, by mieć z policji nawet najbardziej dyskretne informacje. Cóż, panie, każdy żyć musi. ― Ale, panie redaktorze, czy nie dałoby się tego teraz wycofać? ― Dać by się dało. Ale taka sensacja to ogromny zysk dla pisma. Przy tym trzeba by przełamać kolumnę, dać nowe rzeczy na to miejsce, a to wszystko drogo kosztuje... Prasa jest w ciężkich warunkach i takie koszty... ― Ile? ― przerwał Dowmunt. ― Hm... No, jak dla pana, przypuśćmy, dziesięć tysięcy... ― Czy mogę czek wręczyć pańskiemu współpracownikowi? ― Ma się rozumieć. Widzi pan, ja zawsze gotów jestem pójść panu na rękę. Chociaż „Adrol” systematycznie nas pomija. Ani jednego ogłoszenia nie dał nam pan dotychczas... A przyznam się, że liczyłem na „Adrol” i to niewiele. Powiedzmy co pół roku kampanijka ogłoszeniowa za trzy tysiączki... Człowiek człowiekowi powinien iść na rękę. Dowmunt zgodził się. Wypisał czek i wręczył koślawemu jegomościowi. ― Błoto, błoto! ― powtarzał Roman, słuchając sprawozdania Andrzeja z dopiero co przeprowadzonej transakcji. ― No, dobrze ― zapytał w końcu ― ale jaką masz gwarancję, że ta kanalia dotrzyma? ― Dał mi słowo honoru uczciwego człowieka ― uśmiechnął się Dowmunt.